


Pool Boy

by casketdream



Series: samanda [2]
Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketdream/pseuds/casketdream





	Pool Boy

Samuel stood in front of the perfectly painted door, the clean white paint almost blinding him as the sun reflected off of it. His backpack seemed to be weighing him down despite only being filled with his swimming trunks and a small stash of weed he managed to grab before leaving. 

He didn't even know why Amanda asked him of all people to clean her pool, but she said he would be getting paid by her dad so he wasn't one to turn down money. Even if he had to get it by spending time close to chemicals that could fuck up his hair. 

Sam exhaled, lifting a hand to press the doorbell. Sam heard it echo through the house but it took less than three seconds for someone to open the door. An eager Amanda smiled up at him, her eyes shining with adoration as she was met with the sight of her boyfriend for the first time that day. 

"Hey Sammy!" She greeted, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Hello beautiful." Sam murmured back, kissing the side of her head and smiling as he could smell the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

Sam pulled away slightly, allowing himself a moment to appreciate how good his girlfriend looked in her pink and white striped bikini which was partially covered by his multicoloured windbreaker. He had accidentally left it in her room the previous day and he'd hate to say it but it looked way better on her than it did on him. 

"Come, my dad just left for work but he set out all the stuff you need to clean the pool." She grabbed Sam's hand and led him through to the large garden. "You sure you actually know what you're doing with all that stuff?"

"Of course I do, Amanda. Even if I didn't, how hard can it be to clean a pool?" He flashed her a signature smirk before he started to get undressed. He threw his shirt off, his hands moving to the waistband of his American flag pants before Amanda slapped his arm. 

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just get naked in my garden I have neighbours, Sam!" Amanda chastised him, hands on her hips. 

"Well what do you want me to do? These are my favourite pants I'm not getting bleach on them." Sam stated, having a diva moment. 

"Go inside and fucking get changed, idiot. You don't need to go streaking in my back yard." She crossed her arms, a huff leaving her mouth and Sam had to hold back a laugh at how comical she looked. 

"You weren't complaining last week." Sam teased before grabbing his trunks and darting back into house, away from Amanda's heated glare. 

Amanda rolled her eyes, taking off the windbreaker and going to lay back down on the poolside lounge chair. She had been listening to a mixtape Sam had gifted her for her birthday and as she settled into her seat she pressed play on her dad's boombox, smiling when Lovesong by The Cure started playing. 

She watched as Sam emerged from the house, his trunks riding dangerously low on his hips and she immediately concluded that yes, this was in fact a very good idea. Sam looked over at her, seeing that her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her cheeks were dusted with a light blush. She met his eyes, blush deepening as Sam blew her a kiss before he got to work on cleaning the pool. 

He started by fishing out any leaves with the large net, a job that wouldn't take long considering Mr. Hess makes sure to regularly clean it himself. Amanda watched her boyfriend, eyes glued to the way his muscles flexed with his movements. Sam wasn't built like a lot of the guys she used to hang out with, his body was lean and there was only the beginnings of a six pack gracing his stomach but Amanda was enamoured with his body nonetheless.

She saw Sam start to place the net back with the other supplies. A smirk formed on her face when she saw a single leaf remaining in the middle of the pool. 

"Sammy, baby." She called, getting his attention. "You missed one." She smiled innocently, pointing to the pool. 

Sam muttered under his breath, calling her a number of expletives as he attempted to get the leaf. He struggled for a moment, having to reach carefully as to not fall into the pool and ruin his hair. Once he got it he turned to Amanda, smirking devilishly as he walked towards her with the dripping net. 

"Samuel, don't you fucking dare." She got up, her hands in front of her as if that would shield her from the water. A squeal left her mouth as Sam flicked the net, water falling on her bare arms and stomach. "Asshole! You're lucky you didn't get it in my hair or I would murder you." 

"Sure you would, my dearest." Sam said, turning back around to finish up his job cleaning the pool. 

Half an hour later, both Sam and Amanda were laying on the lounge chair. Amanda was in between Sam's legs, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her body. Their mixtape was playing quietly in the background and they were both sure they would never be as happy as they are when they're together. 

"I want lemonade." Amanda spoke, untangling herself from Sam's grip and standing up. "Come on." She pulled his arm and for the second time that day led him through the house. She grabbed a glass and filled it with lemonade, Sam simply leaning against the marble counter watching her. 

As always when they were together, Amanda gravitated towards Sam, moving to stand in between his legs and placing chaste kisses to his lips. Sam could taste the bittersweet lemonade on her lips and leaned into her for more. 

"Here, let me go get your money." Amanda pulled away from Sam, starting to walk to where her dad left the money. Sam pulled her back to him, his arms securing themselves on her waist and his lips ghosting over hers. 

"You do realise I'm just gonna end up spending it all on you anyway, right babe?" He whispered, almost inaudible but Amanda heard him clearly. 

"Well then, that's no good." Amanda whispered back, leaning forward to kiss Sam's neck. "I guess I'll have to pay you back for your hard work in some other way." 

Amanda started to place a trail of kisses along Sam's jawline, leading up to his lips but refusing to kiss him. One of her hands slid up to tug at his hair while the other moved to lightly dig her perfectly manicured nails into his shoulder blade. Sam's grip on her hips tightened, pulling her body completely against his as a breathy moan left his lips. 

"Sounds good." He said against her lips, quickly catching her in a deep kiss and walking them both up the stairs to her bedroom.


End file.
